


Warmth

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Obi Wan - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr, reader - Freeform, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: After an unexpected snowfall, you and Obi huddle together for warmth. Slight AU.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A story from my tumblr blog. Link below! My first post for A03. My more explicit stories will definitely be on here.
> 
> https://writerofmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the characters.

“It’s freezing!” You exclaimed, rubbing your hands together as you blew on them, trying to get some warmth.

“I told you it was going to be cold later, you are the one who didn’t bring a jacket.” Obi-Wan cheekily replied, grinning at you as you rolled your eyes.

The air was icy cold and made you feel like icicles were pricking your skin. The skies above were cloudy and dark, the moon and stars being tucked away for the night. You honestly loved this weather, but you swore that it was only going to be in the mid-fifties. That was definitely manageable. Nope, instead it was in the thirties, and you were severely underdressed.

“We can always go back, it was your idea to come and see the lights. I just want that for the record. I said it was cold, you said it wasn’t. You wanted to come to see the lights anyway.” His voice was smooth, you could probably listen to Obi-Wan talk for hours. It sounded the way bourbon tasted as it went down your throat; enticing and left you wanting more.

“Of course you cheeky ass. You are right and I was wrong.” You teased, a smile on your cold lips as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey, you said it, not me!” Obi-Wan laughed, his eyes focused on you.

You continue to shiver, but you shook your head. You were determined. This night was a special night for the light show, and it was only going to happen tonight. You couldn’t miss it! You loved coming and see the Christmas lights, and you weren’t going to let some freezing ass temperatures stop you.

“Here, you need this more than I do,” Obi-Wan told you, as he took off his thick winter coat and handed it over to you.

Normally you would decline, but that thick faux fur looked so tempting, and you were reaching out to grab it before you could even try to politely decline. You were mumbling an incoherent thanks as you slid the jacket on, appreciating the warmth. Plus it smelled like him, which only made you happier. He always smelled like fireball and cream soda, a spicy and sweet combination that made you want more.

“Thank you, sweetie, I love you so much.” You told him, your bright eyes looking up into his.

“I love you too, now let’s go. They have hot chocolate.” He said with a smile, intertwining your hands with his as the two of you happily walked together.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to get there, being able to secure a great spot among the crowds. The two of you were happily sipping away at the hot chocolate when you noticed that Obi-Wan looked a bit uncomfortable. You could tell he was freezing, despite him wearing a long sleeve shirt, which hugged his body just right. You steered your mind away from that train of thought though, not wanting to get too distracted.

“Baby come here.” You told him, as you begin to wrap your arms around him.

“But it’s cold outside.” He joked, causing you to roll your eyes playfully. “Oh wait, were we not trying to duet just now?” He said with a laugh, but you only shook your head.

“First of all, those aren’t even the right lyrics. Second of all, your nose is so red I might have you start leading Santa’s sleigh. I figured a hug would help warm us both up.” You said, loving the feeling as Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around you, and you buried your head into his chest. You could have stayed like this forever. Not only did you fit perfectly against him, but everything about him just made you oh so happy.

“Hey, watch it. You look like Rudolph too. I might have to start not letting you join the reindeer games.” Obi-Wan teased, causing you both to laugh.

The two of you held each other, occasionally breaking free to take a sip of the warm hot chocolate. As the light show began, the two of you looked amazed, loving the way the lights looked as if they were dancing. It was spectacular, and your evening couldn’t get any better than this. Although the air around you was icy cold, all you could feel was warmth.


End file.
